


Un ángel en el infierno

by CristalHeart28



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Love, M/M, Prostitution, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristalHeart28/pseuds/CristalHeart28
Summary: A veces el destino puede ser muy cruel con las personas.Se sienten atrapadas, desesperadas, incapaces de creer que las cosas saldrán bien después de ver como su vida cambia en un instante.Charlotte Magne, creyó que después de caer abruptamente en el infierno, nunca más volvería a levantarse y desplegar sus alas. Pero un ligero rayo de esperanza llega a su vida al conocer a Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

Cuando entró al estudio, lo primero que recibió al llegar fue un azote de humo y alcohol que hizo cosquillear su nariz, se tapó con el dorso de su mano y se ajustó su bolso a su hombro buscando con la mirada a su amigo Angel. Esperaba que hubiera terminado ya su show para que le ayudara con su maquillaje, aún no era del todo buena con eso y de todos sus compañeros, Angel era el único que sabía cómo pintarla sin que pareciera demasiado exagerado, odiaba tener tantos kilos de maquillaje en su rostro y su amigo le ayudaba con esa tarea a menudo para que no pareciera una Drag Queen. Aunque siempre la mascara que llevaba cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.

Debes lucir bien, para actuar bien. Había dicho una vez Angel.

Suspiró cruzando la cortina de humo que se había formado delante de sus ojos.

Esta noche tenía que presentar un show de cierre en el ‘Estudio Porn Valentino’ siempre lo hacía cada fin de semana en las noches. Pero hoy Valentino estaba sentado en su trono junto con dos chicas a sus lados restregándose a él como gatas en celo. 

Eso solo significaba una cosa.

“Reunión de Socios”

Cómo cada seis meses.

Bufó recordando como cada medio año, Valentino y sus secuaces infiltrados en la mafia o en la prostitución, tenían la costumbre de reunirse en uno de los tantos negocios de Valentino, para: discutir sobre sus ganancias, presumir de sus nuevas adquisiciones, o planear su siguiente movimiento para obtener más dinero.

Todo eso lo sabía por Angel. Ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar una reunión de ese tipo, desde que llegó ahí hace cuatro años, no había conocido a ninguno de los socios de Valentino. Su jefe tenía cientos de negocios por toda la ciudad. Y cada seis meses, escogía uno para realizar su reunión de socios. 

Este año, había escogido hacer la reunión en el mismo estudio. 

Miró con desagrado en la parte de arriba como una de las chicas se tiraba en el regazo de su jefe cómo una gata haragana y la otra se dedicaba a acariciarle el pecho por encima de ese espantoso abrigo de pieles con estampado de corazones que tenía la costumbre de portar. No tenía la intención de presenciar que harían después, haría el show de cierre y listo. Terminaría con eso para poder ir a casa a descansar como Dios manda. 

Caminó dificultosamente por la multitud aglomerada que impedían su pase rápido hacia detrás del escenario, y sin preverlo chocó duramente contra una figura alta y delgada que la hizo trastabillar hacia atrás. 

—N-No puede ser, d-disculpe — tartamudeó Charlotte encontrándose en su campo de visión un par de ojos color marrón cubiertos parcialmente por unos lentes, pero de igual forma eran los más encantadores que había visto y casi la hicieron tambalearse hacia atrás si no fuera por la reacción rápida de éste.

—Descuida, cariño. Fue sólo un tropezón, debes ir con más cuidado — dijo el misterioso caballero ayudando a la dama estabilizarse, preguntándose secretamente en su mente que hacía una criatura tan dulce y frágil en un lugar como ese. La chica tendría como mucho unos 20 años, su rostro era dulce y sonrosado, tenía unas cuantas facciones aniñadas y su cuerpo era menudo, pero bien formado. Su largo cabello rubio hasta la espalda que enmarcaban su piel lechosa y tersa, la hacían ver cómo una adorable e indefensa conejita en medio de una jauría de lobos hambrientos, debía estar perdida. Sí, esa era la explicación más lógica.

Por otro lado, Charlotte quedó prendada al ver su porte y elegancia, se le hacía extraño que un hombre tan bien puesto como él estuviera en un estudio pornográfico. Su traje era demasiado elegante para el lugar en el que estaban y su forma de hablar era tan elocuente y animada. No se veía del tipo de persona que iba a ese lugar por cuenta propia.

—Y dime tesoro, ¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como este?... acaso, ¿Te has equivocado de dirección, cariño? — preguntó sonriendo sutilmente hacia la hermosa doncella delante de él.

La rubia parpadeó sorprendido y de inmediato tartamudeó una respuesta negativa.

—Eh-Ah, n-no... la verdad es que yo... yo… trabajo aquí — murmuró tan débilmente que el hombre alzó una veja entre curioso y extrañado.

—¿Perdón tesoro? No te he entendido bien — dijo ladeando la cabeza con intriga, sin perder su característico entusiasmo.

La chica respiró hondamente antes de hablar.

—Trabajo aquí — repitió Charlotte. El sujeto quedó en silencio asimilando las palabras dichas por la chica y luego abrió la boca para decir lo que pensaba.

—¡Oh, vaya! Menuda sorpresa... ¿Eres mesera, cariño?

Un temblor desagradable recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de Charlotte y simplemente se preparó para que el hombre la repudiara en cuanto le mencionara su oficio. Ya muchos lo habían hecho, esta vez no sería diferente.

—La verdad es que yo...

—Oh, con que ahí estas, ¡Date prisa niña! — de repente dijo una voz a lo lejos llamando la atención de ambos individuos — ¡Ya casi es tu turno! Deja de perder el tiempo y corre a cambiarte — gritó una mujer de baja estatura con ropa extravagante, que tenía un claro ceño fruncido mientras sostenía el telón rojo del escenario tras de ella.

—M-Me tengo que ir, lo lamento mucho señor— dijo inmediatamente dejando el castaño parado en su sitio sin tener oportunidad de decir algo más.

Sus lentes brillaron mientras observaba a la chica salir disparada hasta un telón rojo que sabía muy bien para quienes estaba destinados. No pudo evitar sentir asombro por aquella chica, lucía tan vulnerable, tan indefensa. Este lugar no estaba destinado para una criatura cómo ella, sin embargo, allí estaba. Pero tan pronto como dio a conocer su asombro, desapareció, había venido por negocios con Valentino. No había ido para ver a su nuevo personal.

Aunque su interior realmente deseaba indagar más en la vida de aquella hermosa y frágil criatura.

Sonrió de vuelta y regresó a la mesa asignada para los socios exclusivos de Valentino, no sin antes pedirle al malhumorado de Husk una copa de Whisky con dos cubos de hielo flotando en la dorada bebida. Supongo que los negocios y la bebida alcohólica que ofrecía el estudio era lo mínimo que verdaderamente merecía su tiempo.

El olor desagradable de tabaco inundó sus fosas nasales y desafortunadamente se limitó a la idea de aspirar el fastidioso humo hasta que todos los espectáculos se dieran por terminados. Val tenía la costumbre de hablar sobre sus negocios después de disfrutar de los shows de sus propios empleados, en un sillón VIP que estaba ubicado en uno de los palcos de arriba del estudio, como recalcándoles a todos que su negocio no tenía nada que envidiarles a los otros, autoproclamándose silenciosamente como el rey del lugar mientras disfrutaba los espectáculos y las bebidas alcoholicas.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida y casi de inmediato un brazo se enroscó alrededor de sus hombros obligándolo a mirar al poseedor de aquella extremidad, identificándolo como Vox, el cliente-socio comercial más cercano a Valentino. Le sonrió como siempre lo hacía desprendiendo algo de incomodidad al tener su brazo aún enroscado a su cuello, si algo detestaba más en el mundo que a los perros, era que lo tocaran. Veía tan innecesario el contacto físico con otras personas, era sumamente desagradable y para nada cómodo, a menudo lidiaba ese problema con Vox y esa chica Velvet, quien siempre andaba con ese fastidioso teléfono móvil sacándose selfies y tomándose algunas con él sin su autorización.

Suspiró cansinado y retiró el brazo del pelinegro de su hombro ofreciéndole un saludo cortés.

—Buenas noches, mi estimado Vox. Te ves muy bien esta noche — se dedicó a halagarlo viendo cómo una sonrisa narcisista se dejaba ver en su rostro mientras se sentaba en una silla a un lado de él.

—Siempre tan adulador, Alastor. Creí que esta noche no te vería por aquí — reflexionó.

—Lamento informarte que hubo en ligero error en tus deducciones, mi estimado Vox.

—Con que dándotelas de misterioso, eh. No nos hemos visto en un par de años. ¿El respetado y firme Alastor sentado en un club nocturno? ¿Qué pasó con tu recato?

—Tengo mis razones para estar aquí — habló encogiéndose de hombros dándole un gran sorbo a su bebida.

—Ya lo creo que las tienes — se rió Vox recargándose en el respaldo de su silla — aunque imagino que no estas por las mismas razones que estos hijos de puta — dio una sonrisa ladeada señalando hacia el público que esperaba ansioso la próxima y última función de la noche aglomerados alrededor del alto escenario.

Las luces se atenuaron y en su lugar un par de luces de colores iluminaron el lugar repartiendo en el aire la sexualidad y el misterio que muchos buscaban.

Un hombre de mediana edad salió con un micrófono en mano y una sonrisa cordial mientras veía entre las penumbras los rostros de varios clientes ansiosos y otros con una botella en mano gritando ansiosos. Sin darle más cabida a la espera, se llevó el aparato a su boca para comenzar a hablar.

—Y con ustedes, como cada noche de fin de semana, tenemos como acto final a nuestra encantadora arcangel — anunció el hombre de ropas elegantes hacia el público masculino — ella bajó desde el mismo cielo para encandilar a todo aquel que mire su hipnotizante danza... — la audiencia grito aún más y finalmente el hombre provocó un chasquido con su lengua antes de pronunciar — Por favor reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la estrella de esta taberna, la única, la inigualable. Un cálido recibimiento para la maravillosa... '¡Angelus!' — gritó apartándose del escenario para que el telón se abriera y apareciera en su lugar una hermosa joven entallada en un vestido transparente que se apegaba a su cuerpo y dejaba a la vista el color de ropa interior color blanca de encaje, hermosamente adornada con detalles plateados. Parecía una hermoso diente de león en flor.

Una suave música comenzó a sonar de manera hipnótica mientras la joven que estaba agazapada en el suelo comenzó a levantar su cabeza cubierta por una máscara blanca, dejando en incógnita su identidad. Sus brazos desnudos acariciaron el frío suelo del escenario antes de que cuerpo se levantara con ella lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía, provocando que su vestido ondeara de manera preciosa al entorno de su cuerpo.

Cuando las primeras letras de la canción comenzaron a escucharse, Charlotte comenzó bailar de manera lenta y encantadora, agarrándose del tubo para girar junto con los bordes de su vestido.

I see that look in your eyes  
It makes me go blind  
Cut me deep, these secrets and lies  
Storm in the quiet  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh

Su vista se posó lentamente en el caballero de lentes que estaba sentado en una mesa no muy lejos del escenario, había detenido su charla con su acompañante para mirar intensamente su baile. Algo que Charlotte aprovechó para poner más empeño en sus movimientos.

Feel the fury closing in

Sus blancas manos comenzaron a servir de soporte para su cuerpo mientras sus pies la levantaban y quedaba suspendida en el aire dando vueltas al rededor del tubo de metal como un grácil trompo de cristal.

Are resistance wearing thin  
Nowhere to run from all of this havoc

Sus piernas se abrieron haciendo un Split sin dificultad echando su cabeza hacia atrás, donde sus largos rizos tocaron el escenario con suavidad.

Nowhere to hide from all of this madness, madness, madness  
Madness, madness, madness

De un salto se recompuso y se agarró del tubo, esta vez subiéndose a él, no sin antes tirar de los lazos de su vestido dejándolo caer al suelo revelando su ropa interior de encaje, haciendo enloquecer a la audiencia cuando de una patada arrojó la prenda hacia los espectadores. Sus manos se pasaron por su grácil cuerpo antes de tomar impulso y girar con mucha gracia ayudada del tubo de metal.

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh

Detuvo abruptamente las vueltas para bajar resbalando acompasada de la siguiente estrofa, cayendo lentamente al suelo sentada de manera sensual con la cabeza gacha.

Feel the fury closing in

Levantó su cabeza y miró hacia a la audiencia de manera rápida abriendo sus piernas para levantarse y caminar alrededor del tubo como si estuviera acechando ferozmente a alguien.

Are we sisters wearing thin

Sus pies se deslizaron por el escenario hasta dar tres giros cómo si se tratara de una bailarina de ballet, pero estos movimientos hechos con los tacones no hicieron más que asombrar y excitar al público masculino, quien no perdió ni un solo instante la mirada del exótico y sensual baile.

Nowhere to run from all of this havoc  
Nowhere to hide from all of this madness, madness, madness  
Madness, madness, madness

Su pierna se elevó hasta su rostro y la bajó haciendo un giro para tomarse del tubo y dar vueltas llenas de energías siguiendo el ritmo rápido que había adquirido la música.

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh

Las acrobacias que hizo alrededor del tubo mientras bailaba y se sostenía con fuerza animaron a la audiencia que gritaba con fervor.

Nowhere to run

Sus piernas abrazaron el tubo de manera encandilante y su mirada posada en el hombre que tenía cerca de su boca un vaso de cristal lleno de una bebida dorada, sin duda ocultando una sonrisa mientras la veía bailar tan concentrada. O al menos eso hacía entender a la audiencia, nadie sospecharía que lo que menos pensaba Charlotte, era en el baile.

There's nowhere to hide  
This is madness, madness, madness  
Madness, madness, madness

Charlotte finalmente trepó el tubo sin dificultad hasta dejarse caer hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos con sus piernas desnudas abrazando el tubo y sosteniéndola en un magnífico final cuando la canción terminó.

Madness, madness, madness

La audiencia estalló en aplausos de júbilo mientras que Charlotte se bajaba cuidadosamente del tubo y daba un coqueto saludo a la audiencia que no hacia más que gritar y extender sus manos hacia arriba del escenario, tratando de tocar al menos un poco de esa cremosa piel que dejaba a la vista.

Charlotte dio un giró con ayudada del tubo y desapareció entre las cortinas rojas de terciopelo ignorando los gritos de la audiencia pidiendo más.

El sudor recorrió su frente y por un instante tuvo el impulso de retirarla con su mano, pero una vez qué llegó hacia el borde del escenario en la parte trasera, Angel se acercó de manera rápida hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su exageradamente maquillado rostro.

—¡Bebé, este fue el mejor show que has dado! — felicitó el albino a su compañera ayudándola a bajar del escenario — casi pude sentir el fuego saliendo de ti nena, fue intenso — dijo tocando su cadera con su dedo índice e imitando el sonido de una llama apagándose.

—Muchas gracias Angel — agradeció la rubia a su amigo caminando de manera cuidadosa debido al alto de sus tacones — aunque no sé a que te refieres con "intenso" — rectificó Charlotte mientras se deshacía del antifaz y arreglaba su largo cabello rubio con sus delgados dedos pasando una y otra vez por su cabeza para lucir un poco presentable — hice mi show como siempre, no fue nada especial.

Angel soltó un jadeo colocando su mano en su pecho luciendo ofendido.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Estabas totalmente motivada! Ya no eras la tímida Charlotte... eras la auténtica Princesa del Infierno en todo tu esplendor, ¡La reina del lugar! Te movías tan bien — dijo haciendo un movimiento brusco, provocando que su largo flequillo se moviera con el — te apuesto a que dejaste a más de uno con la polla en alto.

—¡Angel, deja de decir esas cosas tan indecentes! — chilló colocando sus manos en sus orejas y las mejillas sonrosadas, odiaba cuando su amigo soltaba ese tipo de comentarios tan bruscamente — son imaginaciones tuyas, solo hice mi trabajo — dijo Charlotte colocando su máscara en el tocador evitando chocar la mirada con la de su amigo, solo para no admitir lo obvio. Que la única razón por la que había bailado con absoluta pasión y entrega en el escenario esa noche, fue por la presencia de ese apuesto caballero con el que chocó al llegar al Estudio. Sentado a solo unas cuantas mesas cerca del escenario, con su intensa mirada siguiéndola a través de los lentes, provocando que su cuerpo se moviera de manera decadente siguiendo el ritmo de la música lenta y sensual llegando hasta agregar pasos que ni siquiera había ensayado en su coreografía, salieron de manera natural, como si los hubiese practicado miles y miles de veces. 

Y cuando sus ojos marrones chocaron con los de ella por una fracción de segundo, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su pequeño cuerpo de manera automática. Nunca se había sentido tan osada en su vida como para dedicarle un baile erótico a un hombre, principalmente porque nunca había tenido la necesidad de poner empeño en un simple baile donde terminaba en paños menores y con la audiencia masculina gritando palabras obscenas hacia su persona. 

Lo hacía porque no tenía opción, tener que fingir que le gustaba lo que hacía, dejarse tocar por las asquerosas manos de los hombre que iban a ese lugar a saciar sus necesidades y sus más profundos deseos carnales. Era algo a lo que no terminaba por acostumbrarse del todo, pero aún así tenía que hacerlo, su vida ahora era propia de Valentino, y no podía hacer nada más que seguir sus ordenes hasta saldar su deuda con él, soportando los malos tratos y los abusos que sufría su cuerpo por ser la "favorita" de su jefe.

—Oh no, no, no, no, a mi no me engañas mi querida Charlie — arrulló su nombre contra sus labios acercándose más a su compañera logrando acorralarla con sus deducciones — si algo aprendí en este lugar, es a identificar cuando tratan de captar la atención de alguien en especial — Charlotte ignoró los comentarios insinuosos de su compañero y se dedicó a ponerse una fina bata para cubrirse. Angel estaba en lo cierto, le había dedicado un baile a ese hombre de una manera discreta, moviéndose para él, disfrazando sus verdaderas intensiones y anhelando que la tomara entre sus brazos y la rescatara de ese infierno en el que vivía día a día.

Tomó su ropa cuidadosamente doblada en una esquina para colocarla en su bolso yendo directamente hacia su camerino, necesitaba una ducha caliente. Resopló al escuchar a Angel parlotear sobre su intenso acto y hacia quién estaba dedicado. Una vez se descalzó de sus zapatos, salió detrás del biombo y se reencontró con su afeminado compañero mirándola con ojos brillantes y cargados de curiosidad.

—¿Qué? 

—¡Vamos, Charlie! ¿Dime quién es, sí? — pidió haciéndole un puchero a la rubia viendo como esta lo esquivaba y se asomaba por la cortina roja detrás del escenario para ver en dirección a las mesas, observando un lugar específico entre la multitud a su hombre misterioso. Su corazón bombeó a mil cuando lo ubicó soltando una carcajada de algo que había dicho el hombre sentado junto a él, la música era demasiado alta, pero pudo captar el sonido fresco y burbujeante de su risa sincera y algo escandalosa, tan malditamente hermosa.

—Ya veo, ¿Así que te gusta el 'señor sonrisas', encanto? — sonrió Angel asomando la cabeza encima de la suya haciéndola sobresaltar.

—¿Lo conoces? — preguntó casi en un chillido colocando sus manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Angel sonrió de lado dejando ver su diente de oro orgullosamente.

—Meh, lo he visto un par de veces hablando con Val sobre negocios y esas cosas —dijo encogiéndose de hombros — aunque para serte franco, jamás lo he visto interesado en disfrutar los actos que ofrecemos, solo se sienta ahí con esa espeluznante sonrisa de oreja a oreja a beberse unos cuantos tragos — expresó con una mueca de indignación — ni siquiera volteó a verme cuando hice mi fabuloso acto del tubo, es un completo rarito —se detuvo un momento y miró de reojo hacia la multitud haciendo relucir su diente de oro — sin embargo, tengo que aceptar una cosa, ¡Qué buen gusto tienes, dulzura! — gimió Ángel mordiendo su labio lascivamente sin despegar su mirada de Alastor — con algo de suerte, para la próxima dejará que le chupe el pito — ronroneó con lujuria observando al hombre sentado a varios metros en una mesa con el que sabía era el otro socio de su jefe Valentino, si mal no recordaba, su nombre era Vox.

—¡Angel! — regañó Charlotte a su compañero provocando que este soltara una carcajada haciéndola rabiar.

—Veo que ya empiezas a dejar marca en tu territorio — provocó haciendo que Charlotte frunciera más el ceño ganándose una sonrisa de autosuficiencia — tranquila muñeca, era solo una broma. Pero insisto en que tienes buen ojo a la hora de escoger hombres. Para él iba dedicado tu baile... ¿No es así monada? — inquirió cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho observándola con diversión.

Charlotte dejó de prestar atención a su amigo para mirar entre la multitud al atractivo hombre de lentes, estando solamente enfrascado en charlar con su compañero de mesa o en beber un trago de su whisky a rebosar con hielo. Lucía como alguien totalmente inalcanzable, y en cuanto Angel le informó que era socio de su jefe Valentino, lo confirmó. Debía dejar de hacerse falsas esperanzas con un hombre que se notaba era un auténtico caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su acento, su apariencia y sus destacados modales gritaban mucha distinción entre todos los hombres que había conocido, desde luego en esta época era muy difícil encontrar a alguien que siquiera pudiera dedicarle un "Hola" sin que empezara a escanear su cuerpo con descaro o empezaran a decirle muchas palabras que le producían unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

Y es ahí dónde sus anhelos porque ese hombre la notara se desvanecieron. 

¿Por qué él miraría con buenos ojos a una vulgar prostituta? 

Se notaba a leguas que él era un caballero y jamás se maquinaría en su mente la escena de "Alastor" denigrando a una mujer en presencia de otros. Ser caballeroso, no era lo mismo que mostrar un interés especial hacia ella, la pared que los separaba era demasiado extensa, lo suficiente como para aceptar que no merecía que alguien cómo Alastor le hablase o siquiera la mirase. 

Ella estaba rota, sucia, usada. Su cuerpo no servía para otra cosa que no fuera para dar placer, eso le había dicho Valentino la vez que llegó al estudio. Se lo repitió tantas veces que terminó creyéndoselo.

Su mano se deslizó por la cortina de terciopelo rojo y se dejó caer el pedazo de tela obstruyendo la vista de lo que podría haber sido un fugaz encuentro con un verdadero hombre de ensueño.

«A veces si que puedes ponerte el listón demasiado alto Charlotte»

—¿Ya te vas a casa, dulzura?

—Sí. Mi show terminó, así que no veo porque he de quedarme aquí. Nos veremos mañana, Angel — dijo Charlotte tomando una chaqueta color café y colocándola dentro de su bolso, la había dejado en el estudio la última vez, así que esta era su oportunidad de recuperarla.

—Vas a dejar a muchos chicos con el corazón roto esta noche. Mira que privarles de tu compañía a esas desagradables bolsas de mierda identificadas erróneamente como hombres.

—Pues para eso estás tú — sonrió burlona —el maravilloso Angel Dust puede sin problema encargarse de complacer a esos cerdos, mientras que yo los motivo para ti — dijo dándole una mirada de autosuficiencia a su compañero.

El albino chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eres una perra.

—Adoro tus peculiares muestras de afecto, Angie.

—Mejor vete antes de qué considere echarte yo mismo a la calle, no estoy dispuesto a ver como mis clientes se dejan atraer por tu apariencia inocente — expresó señalando con su largo brazo hacia la puerta donde se hallaba su camerino, no sin antes abrir un ojo y observar a su dulce compañera de trabajo con un deje de preocupación — oh y… em, ya sabes… cuídate — murmuró débilmente esquivando intencionalmente la mirada de la chica.

—Gracias, Angel.

—Ni lo menciones.

La chica sonrió y le dedicó una última mirada a su amigo antes de partir hacia su camerino, después de una relajante ducha de agua tibia se iría a casa, y podría al fin descansar de los sucesos de esta noche. Quería repetirse en su mente que todo estaría mejor mañana, que no volvería a estar hundida en ese profundo pozo al que había caído, pero estaría mintiendo. Hoy, mañana, pasado y siempre, se estaría repitiendo la misma faena, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

…

Los suspiros de placer que soltó al estar sumida en el agua y el vapor que acarició su rostro con delicadeza la hicieron casi olvidar que estaba solo tomando una ducha rápida para poder irse a casa. 

Cerró los ojos mientras las deliciosas aguas recomponían sus músculos cansados y agarrotados por esa sesión tan intensa de baile. Si que había estado fuera de sí en el escenario, y todo se lo debía al hombre de mirada castaña que la había hecho temblar con una sola mirada, haciéndola sentir tantas cosas, cosas que se negaba a aceptar. 

No se consideraba una persona que pudiera enamorarse fácilmente, en ese negocio era imposible poder concretar una relación con alguien sabiendo el tipo de servicio que ofrecías. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que tuviera alguna oportunidad de todas formas. 

Sin embargo, aún tenía la mentalidad de una aadolescente distraída y apasionada que soñaba con ser algún día la otra mitad de alguien especial, aunque nunca hubiera sido buena para las relaciones amorosas.

Bufó a lo bajo hundiendose hasta la nariz.

La última vez que estuvo en una relación con un chico, fue antes de llegar a este mundo de miseria y oscuridad. Y no sentía la necesidad de presumir su antigua relación como la más maravillosa que había tenido, porque no lo había sido. Sin embargo, había vivido esa experiencia lo suficiente cómo para saber que no quería involucrarse en otra relación problemática. No, señor. Ya estaba harta de los hombres, lidiaba con esos imbéciles casi a diario.

Salió de la tina con un largo suspiro de satisfacción y cogió la bata de baño para envolver su cuerpo desnudo y enredarse una toalla en el cabello, cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.

—¿Angel? ¿Eres tú? — preguntó Charlotte escuchando unos toques en la puerta. Inmediatamente se negó a creer que era Angel quién tocaba. Él nunca lo hacía, sólo entraba y listo, no era de las personas que respetaban la privacidad de otros en lo absoluto.

«Debe ser algún tipo que logró colarse a los camerinos»

Charlotte avanzó hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido y dispuesta a reprocharle a quien quiera que se atreviese a molestarla después de acabar su último show.

—¡Ni creas qué podrás salirte con la tuya pedazo de...! — despotricó tomando el pomo y abriendo la puerta de golpe y encontrándose de lleno con una hilera de relucientes dientes blancos e intensos ojos cafés que la miraban con curiosidad y quizás algo de burla.

En seguida su rostro se desencajó en una muestra de asombro.

—¡Ho-! — Charlotte se quedó rígida y casi al instante cerró la puerta en la cara del hombre mientras colocaba su mano en su boca pasmada y volvía a abrir la puerta para verificar que no estaba viendo mal.

—¡-La! — apresada por el pánico y la sorpresa, volvió a cerrar la puerta recargando su espalda en ella y ahogando un grito con sus manos sin saber que hacer.

«Maldición, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?»

Tragando saliva dificultosamente, se dio la vuelta serenando un poco su mente y calmando el corazón que latía fervientemente en su pecho. Decidida, abrió la puerta.

—¿Puedo hablar ahora? — preguntó el hombre divertido mirando como la chica se sonrojaba de inmediato haciendo un adorable mohín.

—Puedes — concedió desviando la mirada mientras que el sujeto tomaba sin esperarlo una de sus manos y la llevaba hacia su boca.

—Es todo un placer conocerte, dulzura. Me llamo Alastor — habló con cortesía besando suavemente el dorso de la dama — disculpa mi inesperada visita, encanto, Pero vi tu último show hace poco, y debo ser honesto contigo querida, ¡Qué gran actuación! Definitivamente una de las mejores que he visto desde que vengo a este lugar tan vulgar, el escenario realmente parece amarte, cariño. Eres toda una reina en la pista.

—Emm, ¿Gracias? 

—Sin duda alguna, querida. No pude resistirme de venir personalmente a felicitarte a ti y a tu increíble presentación. Eres lo más puro que hay, cariño, verdadera pasión en tu vocación. Un y ángel y un demonio fusionados. Valentino tiene suerte de tener a alguien tan sofisticada en este lugar tan... desagradable. Me atrevo a decir que, de no ser por ti, hubiera muerto de aburrición en este lugar — argumentó con una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿Vino sólo a decirme que mi Show le gustó? — preguntó confundida escuchando una carcajada de su parte.

—En efecto, me gusta ser franco y decir las cosas de frente, dulzura. Y dado a la impresión que me diste al llegar — Charlotte se sonrojó el doble al notar que hablaba de cuando chocó con él al entrar al estudio — imaginaba que eras una chica tímida y retraída, nunca me imaginé que fueras toda una profesional encima del escenario. Bien dicen que las apariencias engañan.

—Y-Yo… yo… no sé que decir, me halaga señor Alastor, pero no creo que deba estar aquí —dijo con algo de temor — este lugar es solo para el personal del estudio y… si mi jefe se entera…

—Valentino no se enojará contigo, dulzura. Él y yo tenemos un pequeño contrato que idealizar… y no creo que le moleste si doy un recorrido rápido por sus dominios como su socio y camarada. — sonrió ampliamente — ¿O acaso estas incómoda conmigo, dulzura? — inquirió ladeando la cabeza y acercándose más ella.

La chica retrocedió unos pasos cuidando de que su albornoz no se abriera y miró al hombre con nerviosismo.

—¡N-No, no! No es eso, es sólo qué… bien, yo… — se mordió parte de su mejilla — e-estaba a punto de irme a mi casa y… como ya ve, quisiera poder terminarme de arreglar antes de partir — dijo esperando alguna reacción.

Alastor jamás perdió su sonrisa al escucharla hablar, ni tampoco lucía incómodo al tenerla solo en bata o parecía perturbado. 

—Eso es entendible, querida. Sería un verdadero privilegio que me permitiera llevarla sana y salva a tu morada — sugirió haciendo una ligera reverencia hacia la dama — me encantaría conocer el hogar de la estrella más brillante de esta taberna — el rostro de Charlotte fue de sorpresa pura.

—¡No se moleste, señor! — exclamo escandalizada — yo puedo tomar el autobús de regreso, n-no tiene porque perder su tiempo conmigo.

—No es una perdida de tiempo, cariño. Yo insisto. Esperaré hasta que termines de cambiarte para ponernos en marcha, no te tardes tesoro — y sin poder reprochar, Alastor se retiró dando pasos hacia atrás para cerrar la puerta ante una anonada Charlotte.

¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar?

Sin esperar más, fue hasta donde estaba su bolso y tomó su ropa para cambiarse finalmente. Se retiró la toalla de la cabeza y comenzó a cepillarlo suavemente separando las cerdas húmedas y arreglándolo de manera rápida. Ni siquiera sabía porque le ponía tanto empeño a su apariencia. Ese hombre solo la llevaría a casa, no tenía por que esmerarse tanto en su aspecto.

Sin embargo, fui inevitable no revisar por cuarta vez su peinado con su cabello ya seco y chequear que ninguna arruga estuviera presente en su vestido. Se colgó su bolso en el hombro y tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrirlo, esperando encontrar al joven de sonrisa imborrable.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y miró hacia ambos lados sin dar con el hombre, así que bajó los hombros desilusionada creyendo que se habría arrepentido de du decisión de llevarla a casa.

—Tardaste un poco más de lo esperado, querida — contestó una voz detrás suyo haciéndola saltar con una mano sosteniendo su pecho.

—¿C-Cómo hiciste eso? — preguntó sorprendida al verlo parado con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda. 

No había sentido su presencia en ningún momento, y podía jurar que estaba completamente sola hasta que escuchó la voz del hombre desde atrás.

—No sé de que me hablas querida — ignoró su comentario — ven, permíteme trasladarte a tu vivienda, ma petit lady — dijo hablando un perfecto francés ofreciéndole su brazo.

Charlotte dejó la sorpresa a un lado para tomar con delicadeza la extremidad y apretar su torso contra él.

La sensación que invadió a Charlotte al salir del estudio tomada del brazo del señor Alastor, fue de completa emoción. Tardó extensos segundos en darse cuenta de que ya estaban fuera de los estudios y caminaron varias cuadras hasta llegar al auto de su acompañante.

—Sube, cariño. No tengas reservas — indicó abriéndole la puerta caballerosamente haciéndola pasar.

Cuando Alastor cerró la puerta, ella se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el asiento, removiéndose inquieta sobre la acolchonada silla sin saber como sentirse al respecto. Alastor rodeó el auto para abrir la puerta del conductor y treparse sosteniendo el volante 

—Lindo auto — dijo de pronto Charlotte para deshacer el silencio en el que estaban sumidos.

Se escuchó una leve risita del señor Alastor antes de contestarle.

—Muchas gracias, cariño. Alguna vez fue de mi padre — comentó felizmente — y cuando murió me lo heredó a mi. Así que tiene un valor sentimental muy importante.

—Oh, lo siento yo… no sabía…

—Descuida, querida. Lo sé — dijo pellizcando una de sus sonrojadas mejillas sin parecer afectado por su comentario.

Sin esperar más, la joven se removió algo incómoda en el asiento mientras a su lado el hombre ponía en marcha el auto, haciendo que las manos de Charlotte se convirtieran en puños estrujando la falda de su vestido para contrarrestar los nervios.

Después de pensarlo mucho se dio cuenta, que era la primera vez en cuatro años que subía a un coche sin la necesidad de hacer cosas obscenas dentro de él, simplemente estaba sentada muriéndose de nervios al lado de un sujeto a quien a penas conocía y que además era socio de su jefe.

—Vas muy callada. ¿Algo te molesta tesoro?

—Emm, no…

Alastor rió levemente.

—Cariño, supongo que este sería el mejor momento para preguntarte cual es tu dirección — sugirió sonriente mirándola sobre su hombro — no quisiera que pensaras que te estoy raptando — terminó diciendo con una pequeña risilla brotando de sus labios.

—Oh, sí, c-claro. Lo siento mucho — se disculpó indicándole la dirección de su apartamento. A lo que este dio un silbido de asombro.

—Vaya, esta algo lejos de aquí.

—Normalmente tomo dos autobuses para llegar — contestó con normalidad.

—Pues estoy honrado de poder llevar a la asombrosa 'Angelus' a su casa. No me perdonaría si algo te hubiera pasado en el trayecto.

—Yo soy la que esta honrada señor Alastor, no todos los días se puede viajar en un Fiat 518, se nota que lo cuida mucho — murmuró tocando con delicadeza la puerta.

El asombro fue casi imperceptible en el rostro del castaño.

—Es increíble que sepas también de autos antiguos, querida. En efecto, es un Fiat 518, estoy gratamente sorprendido de que lo supieras.

—A mi padre le encantaban mucho este tipo de autos. Incluso los coleccionaba — relató — me enseñó todo lo que debía saber de autos, lo llevo en la sangre. 

—Tu padre se escucha como un sujeto agradable y con buen gusto debo agregar — dijo con ánimo — a puesto mi vida a que es muy exitoso.

—Sí — suspiró — lo es, le gustaba mucho cuidar de sus autos, y casi siempre le gusta nombrarlos, era muy divertido, incluso me dejó escoger un nombre para dos de sus autos — exclamó emocionada.

Se detuvo ahí antes de hablar demás. No podía relatar mucho de su vida, el señor Alastor lucía como alguien inteligente y podría deducir sin problema alguno quien era su padre, y por lo tanto descubriría su identidad.

—Me llena de emoción que pudieras contarme algo sobre tu vida, cariño. Todo se escucha absolutamente maravilloso, se nota que tu padre es alguien a quien estimas mucho.

Charlotte asintió en silencio.

—¿Y usted? ¿No debería ahora mismo estar con mi jefe, señor Alastor? Tengo conocimiento de que hoy le tocaba reunirse con sus demás socios.

—Nada que no pueda esperar, tesoro. Te preocupas demasiado por los demás — se jactó.

—Me es inevitable hacerlo, señor. Por mi culpa tuvo que hacer esperar a mi jefe — susurró con la cabeza gacha y su boca apretada en una fina línea demostrando angustia.

—Fue mi decisión llevarte a casa, cariño. No debes culparte a ti misma por las decisiones de otros — habló tomando su mentón y manejando el auto con su mano libre — ahora sonríe, dicen que nunca estas completamente vestida sin una sonrisa.

El comentario del señor Alastor hizo que los labios de la rubia se extendieran hacia arriba en una hermosa sonrisa, para satisfacción de Alastor.

—Así esta mejor — soltó con delicadeza el rostro de la muchacha y volvió su visión a la carretera, donde Charlotte le indicó que debían girar hacia la derecha en un callejón con varias casas y edificios. —¿Es aquí, tesoro? — preguntó recargando su brazo en el volante y observando la sonrisa de su acompañante.

—Sí, muchas gracias señor Alastor. Perdón por haberle quitado su tiempo trayéndolo hasta aquí.

—Pierde cuidado, tesoro. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la estrella más brillante de todas.

Charlotte se rió suavemente y abrió la puerta del auto para salir, no sin antes voltear hacia atrás y dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento a su conductor.

—Hasta luego señor Alastor.

—Espero verte muy pronto, querida. Quizás nos reencontremos algún otro día.

Charlotte asintió dándole la razón. Aunque lo veía muy poco probable.

—Quizás.

—El tiempo apremia, cariño. Me quedaré hasta que entres sana y salva a tu casa — dijo seguro — adelante.

La rubia caminó hasta un condominio en frente y sacando las llaves de su cartera abrió la puerta y entró sigilosamente despidiéndose de Alastor a la distancia con una sonrisa pintada.

Una vez que Alastor la entregó a salvo a su casa como prometió, partió devuelta a los Estudios Porn, tenía una reunión pendiente y se había tardado un poco mas de lo acordado, aunque no le sorprendería tampoco que hubiesen empezado la reunión sin él. 

Charlotte subió las escaleras con euforia y al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento la abrió y se dejó recargar en ella para suspirar felizmente con las manos en su pecho. 

No podía ocultarlo, estaba tan feliz.

Cerró con seguro la puerta de su apartamento y encendió las luces pateando sus zapatos, quitándoselos en el proceso.

Pasó caminando hacia su cuarto y encendió las luces para echarse a su cama boca abajo abrazando su almohada contra su pecho y ahogando un gritito eufórico. Rodó por la cama hasta sacar de su cartera su celular y chequear las notificaciones.

Había un mensaje de Angel y una fotografía. Rápidamente entro a la última conversación para leer los nuevos mensajes que habían llegado hace menos de dos minutos.

Angel:  
Espero que hayas llegado bien a casa.  
Fat Nuggets te manda besos.

Más abajo había una selfie de Angel cargando a Fat Nuggts cerca de su cara y haciendo un puchero con un sticker de corazón cerca de su boca.

Rió ante la adorable imagen y rápidamente quiso teclear una respuesta de agradecimiento, pero estaba tan agotada. Había pasado por mucho esa noche, como todos los días en particular. Pero nada se comparaba con esa noche, fue una absoluta sorpresa que el educado hombre socio de su jefe, se ofreciera llevarla a casa y encima que disfrutara tanto su show. Si era verdad lo que había dicho Angel sobre que Alastor jamás se entusiasmaba con los actos que ofrecía Studios Porn, significaba que había logrado lo que nunca otra persona ha hecho. Llamar su atención.

Sacudió la cabeza deshaciendo las locuras que decía su mente. El señor Alastor había ido por una reunión con Valentino, y el que la llevara a casa solo reafirmaba lo caballeroso y educado que era. El primer hombre además de su padre que la hizo sentir como si no fuera solo un objeto para dar placer y el que la felicitó por su desempeño en el escenario, más no por su cuerpo.

Dejó el teléfono cerca de su tocador y se cubrió con las frazadas para conciliar el sueño. Estaba pensando demasiado, tenía que dejar de hacerlo y para eso, tendría un sueño reparador. Mañana sería otro día duro y necesitaba descansar hoy más que nunca.

Cerró los ojos suspirando y abrazando a una de sus almohadas, recordando vagamente la frase dicha por Alastor. Y sin darse cuenta, algo nuevo sucedió esa noche, algo que nunca había pasado desde que entró a los Estudios porno. Se fue a dormir, con una enorme sonrisa decorando su dulce rostro.

...

El lugar ya estaba completamente vació. Uno que otro borracho se retiraba dando tropiezos y tambaleándose hasta la salida, mientras que las bailarinas llevaban a uno que otro cliente a su camerino para pasar la noche y ganar un dinero rápido.

Los asientos estaban volcados y las mesas estaban hasta el tope de vasos y botellas de cristal que eran recogidas por los meseras y las mesas eran limpiadas y acomodadas por los empleados.

Sin embargo y a pesar del desastre del lugar, Valentino sonreía felizmente a sus camaradas mientras disfrutaba de un buen cigarrillo y veía a sus empleados limpiar su establecimiento. Verlos trabajar a esas horas de la madrugada sin lugar a descanso lo hizo sentir nuevamente poderoso, le encantaba saber que era superior a esos insignificantes empleaduchos.

—Val, los espectáculos de hoy estuvieron increíbles — exclamó Velvet extendiendo sus brazos con energía — esa chica de cabello rosa si que sabía mover su vientre y sus caderas al ritmo de la danza árabe. ¿Crees que ella pueda cumplir aquella fantasía que te comenté?

—Si le pagas, esa pequeña mierda hace lo que le ordenes — masculló apagando su cigarro contra la mesa y luego se dirigió a su compañera con una sonrisa — pero querida, sabes que tienes completa libertad de servirte lo que quieras en cualquiera de mis locales — ofreció para emoción de la chica — tiene los mismos derechos de disfrutar lo que ofrecen mis establecimientos. Gano mucho dinero en ellos como para no compartir mis bienes, más que nada ahora que mi dulce ángel entro al juego esta noche, nos fue particularmente bien gracias a mi pequeña estrella — habló golpeando su abrigo, donde guardaba los billetes que habían recolectado sus acompañantes luego del show.

—Y que hay de ese chico italiano, ese tal Angel Dust — dijo esta vez Vox con una mueca — ¿No era él tu más grande orgullo y por el que te jactabas siempre de tenerlo bajo control?

Valentino sonrió y dejó su vaso de tequila asentándolo en la mesa con fuerza de la acostumbrada.

—Oh, no me malentiendas Voxy, Angel hace un excelente trabajo manteniendo satisfechos a los clientes — dijo tomando una calada de humo — pero mi dulce Charlotte es quién los atrae como polillas a luz — sonrió enormemente soltando el humo de su cigarro en dirección a Vox. Quién con su mano disipó el humo cruzándose de brazos con aparente indiferencia.

—Eso has dicho los últimos tres años — bufó — no veo mas que los mismos resultados de cuando la trajiste en primer lugar.

—Sin embargo, cada maldita noche éste lugar pasa lleno — rectificó — y eso es lo único que me importa. 

—Si esa chica no aumenta las ganancias en tu negocio, ¿Entonces por qué aún la tienes aquí? — habló entre dientes — creí que te habrías desecho de ella por fin este año.

—¿Y perder a mi mejor adquisición? Se nota que algunas veces no usas el cerebro por completo, Voxy — Velvet rió mientras escribía rápidamente en su celular — Charlotte es más que el entretenimiento de este lugar, es también mi entretenimiento. Uno nunca se deshace de lo que adquiere tan pronto — respondió — y creéme cuando te digo que mi querida Charlotte a aprendido cual es su lugar en los últimos años.

—Dices eso porque te encaprichaste con esa niña. 

Val lo miró con diversión mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

—¿Celoso, Vox? 

—¡Cierra la boca! A diferencia de esa niña, has tenido a ese chico Angel trabajando para ti desde hace ocho años, ¿No te parece que ya es mucho tiempo? 

—Es bastante manipulable y sumiso, eso hace que lo mantenga con vida. Aún.

Vox rodó los ojos mientras tomaba un enorme trago de su cerveza fría, a veces Val podía ser tan jodidamente difícil de entender.

—¿Han visto a Alastor esta noche? Sé que detesta el lugar donde realizamos nuestras reuniones, pero hoy me juró que vendría — preguntó Val revisando su teléfono esperando encontrar alguna llamada perdida de su socio o algún mensaje diciéndolo que no podría asistir.

—¡Oh, Oh, yo lo vi junto a Voxy al entrar! — gritó Velvet emocionada alzando su brazo.

—¿Eh? Oh, sí — expresó Vox con aburrimiento — Lo encontré en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario antes de iniciar el show, luego dijo que iría al baño y nunca regresó — concordó.

Valentino alzó una ceja extrañado y guardó su celular en su chaqueta sin hacer preguntas. Alastor en verdad era un tipo extraño, pero era excelente en su trabajo, así que no estaba para juzgar.

—Bien, entonces tendremos que comenzar sin él — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. La puerta del local se abrió y se cerró en un segundo, como si alguien hubiera entrado, los tres individuos voltearon hacia la puerta sin ver a nadie. 

—¿Me perdí de algo, compañeros? 

El grupo giró sus cabezas hacia su costado mirando con asombro al castaño sentado en una de las sillas con una sonrisa y sin hacer caso a las reacciones asombradas de sus compañeros.

—¡Hijo de puta, no vuelvas a hacer eso!

—Lenguaje, Vox. Hay una dama presente. — regañó en tono jocoso dejando su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla para poder sentarse normalmente en una posición despreocupada.

—Te esperábamos, Alastor.

El hombre rió de buena gana sosteniéndose contra la mesa hasta casi hacer caer sus lentes. De un movimiento elegante los empujó hasta el puente de su nariz y miró a Valentino con sorna.

—Mi querido Val, sabes que eso no es cierto, daban por hecho que no vendría, así que iniciaron la sesión sin mi, eso es de muy mala educación, mi estimado — dijo recargando su espalda en la silla y reposando su tobillo en su pierna.

—También lo es el llegar tarde — masculló Vox contratacando.

—Un minuto más, un minuto menos. Sea como sea, estoy aquí, y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

Vox rodó los ojos con fastidio, ese tipo jodía como el demonio. Siempre con su sonrisa lunática y su actitud estúpida y animada. Era imposible que una persona totalmente cuerda pudiera sonreír cada puto minuto, de cada puto día. Era un tipo de lo más raro.

—Ya que nos has honrado con tu presencia, Alastor — habló Val viendo como el chico dirigía su interés hacia él sin perder esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba — quisiera hablarte sobre mi próxima jugada. Requeriré de tus 'servicios' para deshacerme de una pequeña sabandija que ha estado retándome últimamente.

Alastor amplió aún más su sonrisa y reposó sus brazos sobre la mesa interesado por el rumbo que estaba llevando la conversación.

—Tú dirás, Val.


	2. Capítulo 1

Su cuerpo se giró perezosamente hacia la derecha mientras estiraba sus brazos abriendo sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz mañanera. Despacio se enderezó en su cama ahogando un bostezo con su mano y quitándose algunos cabellos pegados a su rostro. 

Algo somnolienta miró su despertador que marcaba las siente de la mañana. Y a un lado de este su teléfono móvil se iluminó. Lo tomó para revisarlo pausadamente mientras se restregaba uno de sus ojos para ver con claridad como en la pantalla habían varios mensajes de Cherri, que le recordaba que no faltara al ensayo de esa tarde y el mensaje no contestado de Angel la noche anterior. 

No era alguien tan madrugadora, pero tampoco tenía fama de despertar tan tarde. Su trabajo consumía mucho sus energías, pero rápidamente su cabeza se había acostumbrado a esa rutina de levantarse, desayunar, esperar a la tarde para ir al Estudio a ensayar los bailes de cada noche y regresar a casa, o quedarse, en caso de que Valentino se lo pidiera. 

Su estómago comenzó a gruñir y pronto supo que tenía que ir a la cocina por su desayuno. 

Se calzó unas adorables y esponjosas pantuflas de unicornio saliendo de su habitación entre bostezos hacia su baño para lavarse el rostro. 

Tomó en sus manos un poco de agua y restregó su cara con delicadeza despertando al contacto con el agua fría. 

Sintiéndose un poco mas animada al estar completamente despierta, salió del baño directamente a la cocina y colocó la tetera a fuego alto para hervir algo de agua para su café. Lo necesitaría para estar despierta toda la mañana y la tarde, y nada mejor que algo de cafeína para ello. Adoraba tomar café con mucha azúcar y agregarle también algo de crema para que estuviera al cien. 

Para matar el tiempo, tomó uno de los libros que tenía colocados en la estantería de la sala y comenzó a leerlo. Era una novela de amor, dónde la protagonista tenía que encontrar a su alma gemela por medio de varios obstáculos. Suspiró profundo. A veces imaginaba que era ella la protagonista y que su alma gemela la encontraba y juntos construían un futuro nuevo y libre de oscuridad. Solo para caer en la dura realidad instantes después. 

Una vez que el chillido de la tetera sonó, dejó el separador en medio del libro donde había quedado y sirvió en una taza una pequeña porción de agua, colocando después una pequeña cuchara de café y tres de azúcar. Colocando encima una generosa porción de dulce crema llevándola contenta a sus labios para darle un sorbo. 

Estaba tan concentrada en su bebida que no notó que la cerradura de su puerta giraba para luego abrirse de golpe causándole un sobresalto. 

—Charliiieeee — Angel entró de improviso al departamento y se acercó tomando de los hombros a la distraída rubia casi haciéndola soltar la taza café que tenía a la mano— ignoraste mi mensaje de anoche, dulzura — regañó toqueteando la respingada nariz de la rubia — aunque considero ofensivo y una total falta de respeto dejarme en visto, solo por tratarse de ti, te perdonaré — agregó pellizcando una de sus sonrojadas mejillas. 

La soltó para arreglarse minuciosamente el cabello y luego miró a Charlotte con curiosidad y diversión mientras tomaba su café de la mañana empalagosamente dulce. 

—Entonces... — hizo una pausa suspensiva — ¿me dirás por qué andas de tan buen humor esta mañana, tesoro? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con cierto hombre de sonrisa espeluznante? — dijo disfrutando de como Charlotte casi escupió el café mirándolo con ojos desorbitados. 

—¿Q-Qué? ¿D-De qué hablas? ¿Es que acaso ahora no puedo despertar feliz? 

Angel lo pensó colocando por unos instantes su dedo debajo de su barbilla. 

—Hmm... no. No sí se trata de un día lunes en la mañana, para empezar — confesó alzando sus hombros y dándole una sonrisa divertida. 

Charlotte trató de ignorarlo, pero solo consiguió ponerse en evidencia. 

—Solo estoy algo animada el día de hoy, Angel. ¿Hay algo malo con eso? 

—Nooo, claro que no — dijo sarcásticamente. 

—¡Deja tus sarcasmos! Y de todos modos, ¿Qué haces en mi departamento tan temprano? 

—Vine a recoger unas cuantas cosas que se le quedaron a Fat Nuggets la vez que me tocó recibir a un cliente entrada a la madrugada y lo dejé contigo, ¿ves? — justificó tomando del suelo una bandeja de comida perteneciente a su mascota. 

Charlie suspiró y colocó sus dedos en el puente de su nariz tratando de tener paciencia con su amigo. 

—¿Desayunaste algo? 

Angel negó con la cabeza. 

—Nop. No he comido nada desde anoche, no he tenido tiempo. ¿A menos que cuente como desayuno tragar la leche de mi último cliente? 

—¡Eww, Angel! — expresó Charlotte con disgusto y luego se dirigió hacia su refrigeradora sacando unas cuantas bandejas — siéntate ahora mismo, te serviré algo de la pasta que hice ayer en la tarde. 

Angel la miró dirigirse hacia la estufa y encenderla para colocar la pasta y calentarla. 

—¿Tienes queso parmesano? — preguntó entrecerrando los ojos cruzándose de brazos mientras la veía recalentar la comida. 

—Sí, esta en la mesa. 

—Oh, entonces me quedo — aplaudió contento sentándose en una de las sillas esperando impaciente la deliciosa pasta de Charlotte. Puede que fuera muy sobreprotectora con él, pero debía admitir que se le daba muy bien cocinar. No tenía nada que envidiarle a un chef profesional. Era agradable comer comida casera de vez en cuando, a menudo ordenaba a domicilio o compraba comida precalentada. 

Charlie colocó a los pocos segundos un plato rebosante de deliciosa pasta con abundante salsa de tomate y una hoja de albaca decorando la cima de la pequeña montaña de comida. 

Angel agradeció efusivamente a Charlie y comenzó a devorar el plato agradeciendo mentalmente el hecho de haber irrumpido en el departamento de Charlie a esas horas de la mañana. Y el que hubiera cocinado su plato favorito lo hizo aún mejor. 

—¿Prefieres té o algo de café? 

—Un té estaría bien, gracias bebé. 

Charlie asintió mientras que Angel tomó el control del televisor de Charlie y la encendía para luego tomar el plato y sentarse en el mueble a comer para tener una mejor visión. 

—Angel, vuelve a la mesa. Sabes que no me gusta que comas encima de mi sofá, vas a manchar todo de salsa — exclamó frustrada echando algo de azúcar a la infusión. 

—Estoy viendo las noticias para auto educarme —expresó estirándose perezosamente encima del sofá con el plato en su regazo. — ¿Le negarás ese deseo a un pobre sujeto que solo quiere saber lo que le pasa a esta mierda de mundo? — dijo dramáticamente sonriendo cuando escuchó un pequeño gruñido para luego verla tenderle una humeante taza de té. Para retirarse a la mesa a terminar de tomar su café. 

—Gracias, tesoro. Te adoro. 

—Buenos días televidentes, soy Katie Killjoy — anunció animadamente una mujer de cabellera rubia hasta los hombros con una enorme sonrisa simpática. 

—Y yo soy Tom Trench — dijo ahora un hombre de tez pálida y cabello rubio con unos enormes lentes sobre sus ojos y una sonrisa algo nerviosa. 

—Trayéndoles como siempre las noticias frescas sobre nuestra adorada ciudad. Antes que nada queremos aprovechar para sugerirles ver el segmento de cocina de Geoffrey en el canal 8. No hay nada mejor que comenzar el día con una de sus recetas. 

—Ugh, odio a esa tal Katie Killjoy, puede lucir muy agradable y risueña en televisión. Pero no es más que una amargada doble cara y una homofóbica de lo peor. En pocas palabras, una perra completa — argumentó Angel en un tono despectivo mandando otro poco de pasta a su boca — no sé como aún la dejan dar las noticias, arruina mi mañana con solo verla en televisión — habló con la boca llena. 

—No te culpo, después de lo que te dijo hace unos meses al terminar esa entrevista. 

—Quiere dárselas de santa, pero no es más que una puta sin remedio. Si Cherri no me hubiera apartado esa vez, hubiera barrido el piso con la espantosa cabellera rubia de esa perra, aunque esa loca me hizo ver fatal por días cuando me aruñó con esas uñas postizas — masculló clavando con fuerza el tenedor sobre la pasta — ya tendré mi revancha. 

—No tienes por que rebajarte a su nivel Angel — habló Charlotte tomando una pieza de pan de la canasta y dándole un ligero mordisco — tú sabes que eres increíble, no deberían afectarte los comentarios de una reportera maleducada. 

—Cariño, sé que soy increíble, pero no puedo evitar querer arrancarle la cabeza a esa mujer cada vez que la veo. — farfulló — Al menos el flacucho de Tom pagó bien por mis servicios — sonrió con sorna observando al hombre bajito de lentes reír nerviosamente ante las indirectas ofensivas de Katie disimuladas con una sonrisa carismática. 

Charlie rodó los ojos y decidió continuar con su desayuno cuando escuchó a Angel jadear en su sofá. 

—No lo creo — murmuró Angel viendo pasmado la televisión. 

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó confundida. 

—Rápido, sube el volumen — ordenó Angel agitando su mano hacia Charlie sin despegar su mirada de la televisión. 

Charlie tomó el control remoto y rápidamente le subió a la televisión escuchando como Katie hablaba sobre las últimas noticias. 

—Un cuerpo fue hallado hoy en la madrugada exactamente a las 3:15 a.m. en las afueras de la ciudad. Los informes dicen que fue apuñalada cinco veces y sus extremidades fueron arrancadas, al igual que su lengua y sus ojos. El hombre identificado como "Paul Johnson" fue victima de este terrible suceso mientras caminaba por las calles con una elevada dosis de alcohol en su sistema y otras sustancias tóxicas. 

Tanto Angel como Charlie observaron con asombro como la cámara enfocaba algunos hombres trasladando el cuerpo sin vida en una camilla. 

—Aún no se ha podido descifrar quién fue el que realizó tal atrocidad sin dejar huellas, pero estamos seguros que se trata de alguna venganza contra él de parte de la mafia. Pues el sujeto estaba involucrado en varios círculos de malhechores y narcotraficantes. Los mantendremos informados de todo después de los comerciales. Sigan atentos televidentes. 

El logo de las noticias entonó la conocida música y pronto iniciaron los comerciales. 

—¿Charlie, sabes quién era ese tipo, cierto? — preguntó a su compañera temeroso y algo tenso. 

La chica asintió sin siquiera parpadear, pues ambos sabían quien era el sujeto con tan solo la mención de su nombre. 

—Es el mismo sujeto que desafió a Valentino hace un par de semanas en el Club Nightstand— musitó. 

Angel asintió confirmando lo dicho por su compañera. 

Charlotte tragó con fuerza abrazando el control contra su pecho y bajando el volumen al televisor en cuanto iniciaron los comerciales. 

—Angel, no creerás en serio que Val pudo haber... 

—No, no, no — negó Angel efusivamente sin dejarla terminar. Él también había pensado lo mismo — conozco a Val desde hace varios años bebé, es prepotente, manipulador y disfruta de castigar y lastimar a sus empleados golpeándolos hasta hartarse, pero nunca se ensuciaría las manos de ese modo. Odia involucrase en ese tipo de cosas. Debe ser una muuuy rara coincidencia, después de todo Paul tenía muchos enemigos en la mafia, debió ser alguno de los matones de uno de los socios de Val. 

—Pero.. 

—¡Ya no pienses en eso, cariño! — interrumpió arrebatándole el control y apagando la televisión — mejor apresúrate a terminar. Recuerda que tenemos ensayo esta noche — le recordó — necesito que me acompañes a buscar unos guantes para complementar mi vestuario de esta noche, Fat Nuggets se comió los últimos de utilería y tengo que reemplazarlos — expresó con una mueca de aburrimiento, adoraba a Nuggsy, pero era un fastidio tener que reemplazar cada prenda que se comía mientras lo dejaba en su camerino. 

—Oh, Angel. Si no quieres que Fat Nuggets vuelva a almorzar tu ropa de trabajo deberías dejarlo en tu apartamento — sugirió Charlie levantando los trastes para dejarlos en el lavavajillas. 

—¡Jamás! Se siente muy solo cuando lo dejo en casa todo el día. Mi precioso Nuggsy es una buena compañía, solo quiere algo de atención. 

—Pues entonces prepárate para reemplazar todo tu guardarropa — rió Charlotte terminando de lavar los últimos trastes. 

—Ja, ja. Mejor apúrate, cariño. No querrás salir en pijama a la calle, ¿cierto? y... ¿Pantuflas de unicornio, es en serio? — inquirió mirando a sus pies con una ceja levantada — Eres tan infantil — espetó. 

—Yo no juzgo tu ropa, Angel — recriminó secándose las manos yendo a su habitación para cambiarse. 

—Eso es porque no hay nada que juzgar, bebé. Mi ropa es perfecta: a la moda, completamente increíble y... Oh, soy yo quien la porta — se jactó llegando a la puerta de la habitación de Charlie — ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre eso? 

—Me dejaste sin palabras, Angie — resopló divertida desde dentro mientras se colocaba unos zapatos de tacón bajo. 

—See, lo sé bebé. Dejo sin aliento a cualquiera — atinó a contestar haciendo resaltar su diente de oro.   
Charlie en el interior resopló tomando su peineta cepillando su dorada cabellera y colocándose una cinta para el cabello roja amarrándola en forma de lazo. Se contempló al espejo y sonrió para sí misma abriendo la puerta mostrándole su vestimenta a su amigo. 

—¿Qué opinas? 

Angel torció su cabeza y enseguida soltó una respuesta honesta. 

—Demasiado cubierto, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de usar esto? — señaló tomando el vuelo del vestido para observarlo de cerca. 

—¿Quizás en que no quiero lucir como una ramera? — contratacó recogiendo su bolso y tomando las llaves dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida de Angel. 

—Técnicamente. Lo eres. 

Charlotte lo contempló con una mirada fulminante. 

—¿Qué? Es la verdad, sólo que nadie lo sabe... ¿entiendes? ‘Angelus’ es como tu otra identidad secreta — explicó pasando sus manos por su rostro en una actitud misteriosa. 

—¿Podríamos olvidarnos de eso? — pidió Charlotte masajeando el puente de su nariz. 

—Como quieras — dijo Angel haciendo un sonido de aburrimiento con los labios y abriendo la puerta dejando salir primero a Charlie. 

—Gracias. 

Angel salió cerrando la puerta y con las copias de las llaves que tenía de la puerta, le echó seguro y partió junto a su amiga escaleras abajo, agradeciendo interiormente que ambos hubieran olvidado el tema que se había hablado por televisión, sintiendo la abrumadora sensación conocida cómo pánico y temor entremezclándose en su ser. 

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a analizarlo silenciosamente en su mente. 

No quería creer que Val había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de Paul. Sabía de sobra que Valentino tenía un incontrolable deseo de maltratar y someter a sus empleados, tenerlos a su merced, completamente vulnerables mientras los torturaba, pero nunca había mostrado indicios de querer matar a sus "fuentes de entretenimiento". 

Mientras más lo pensaba, más quería convencerse así mismo de que todo era una simple coincidencia y que todos los que osaran desafiar a Valentino no pasarían de recibir unos buenos golpes y quizás unos latigazos. 

Un escalofrío se apoderó de él mientras aparentaba caminar normal junto a Charlie. 

Oh, Charlie. 

¿Qué tal si Val llegase a hartarse de ella? ¿Sería capaz de deshacerse de ella? ¿Sería capaz él de vivir tranquilo sabiendo que quizás Charlotte estaba sobre la cuerda floja? 

Miró de soslayo a su dulce compañera y pronto un sentimiento de preocupación floreció en su pecho. 

No. No lo iba a permitir. 

Charlie era la criatura más pura y dulce que había tenido la horrible fortuna de trabajar en ese bar. A penas era una adolescente cuando la trajeron ante él. Llorosa, tímida, indefensa e inexperta. Él fue el encargado de enseñarle todo lo relacionado con los Studios Porn, había sido él quién escuchó los gritos de dolor y las súplicas mientras Val la profanaba en su estudio el primer día que Charlotte se negó a bailar sobre el escenario. Y él había sido quien la ayudó a curar sus heridas después de que aquella traumatizante escena. 

Jamás pudo entender cómo es que Charlie llegó a manos de Valentino, y tampoco consideró prudente preguntárselo a la misma Charlotte. Pero tampoco se le hacía difícil creer que Val seguramente la había secuestrado o chantajeado. Esas eran las tácticas que utilizaba Valentino para atraer a sus víctimas y obligarlas a trabajar para él. Y teniendo la fama de ser uno de los mafiosos más poderosos de esa ciudad, tenía el poder de hacer y deshacer a su voluntad. Val jamás dejaba que algo no saliera a su favor. 

Acomodó su flequillo hacia atrás para tranquilizar su cabeza. 

Sea cómo sea. Charlie ahora era una de las perras con correa de plata de Valentino. Y Val siempre cuidaba de sus mascotas preferidas a su manera, así que quería creer que Charlie estaba a salvo de la 'eliminación'. Solo en caso de que Valentino hubiera tenido que ver con la muerte de Paul Jhonson. Lo cual veía muy poco probable. 

—¿Angel? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Charlotte sacándolo de sus pensamientos y obligándolo a sonreír despreocupadamente para no preocupar a la chica. 

—Por supuesto, bebé. Estaba pensando en Nuggsy, tendré que pedirle a Cherri que lo tenga en su camerino por un tiempo si quiero tener todo mi guardarropa intacto — murmuró pensativamente. 

—Si dejas a Fat Nuggets con Cherri, él se comerá su ropa interior de cereza favorita — dijo Charlotte recordando como Cherri tenía guardado en su baúl celosamente una gran cantidad de ropa interior sabor a cereza comestible, de ahí su nombre artístico "Cherri". Nunca dejaba que nadie se acercara a su preciado baúl — y sabes muy bien qué por no hacerle nada a Fat Nuggets, se desquitará contigo, y puede que hasta te deje sin tus brochas de maquillaje como la última vez. 

Angel suspiró y rebobinó con horror la grotesca escena de sus brochas todas destrozadas en la puerta de su camerino. 

—¡Ugh, trataba de no recordar eso, Charlie! 

—Pues ya estamos a mano — contestó tranquilamente ofreciéndole una sonrisa ladeada para indignación de su amigo mientras se concentraba en observar un escaparate.   
Siguieron caminando por un largo rato en silencio absoluto. Era demasiado temprano y era un día Lunes, algunas tiendas seguían cerradas y otras a penas estaban queriendo abrir. Las mañanas siempre eran muy frescas y por lo general lo que abrían primero eran los restaurantes para que las personas que tenían un trabajo de mañana pudieran desayunar sin problemas. 

Estaba completamente tranquila y se atrevería decir que algo enérgica. Sus manos apretaron la correa de su bolso y caminó junto a Angel hacia la única tienda que tenía la costumbre de abrir todos los lunes a las 7:30 a.m. 

—¡Bonjour, Rosie querida! — saludó Angel abriendo la puerta de golpe y extendiendo los brazos como queriendo dar a entender que estaba presente. 

Enseguida se escucharon los pasos de unas conocidas botas bajas de tacón apresurándose a llegar rápidamente a la puerta de su local. Hizo acto de presencia una mujer de cortos cabellos rubios entallada en un largo vestido color vino y unos guantes a juego. Su característica vestimenta elegante y refinada. Llevaba unos cuantos carriles de tela en sus brazos que depositó en una mesa para ir a saludar con una gran sonrisa hacia ambos individuos. 

—¡Angel, Charlie! — exclamó emocionada dirigiéndose hacia ellos — ¡Bonjour, cuanto me alegra tenerlos por aquí! — se acercó a Angel para darle un beso en ambas mejillas y luego se acercó a Charlotte para hacer lo mismo. 

Madame Rosie era una mujer de 36 años edad proveniente de Francia. Era una absoluta maravilla en el arte de la costura y el diseño. Completamente comprensible, después de saber de donde provenía. 

Era la encargada de fabricar el vestuario de cada trabajador de los Studios Porn, otra víctima de los chantajes de Valentino y una modista refinada y auténtica. Su primer traje lo había diseñado Rosie el día que Angel la acompañó a probarse su primer vestuario para el show de apertura. Había llorado como nunca ese día. Rosie se acercó a ella, limpió sus lagrimas dulcemente consolándola, abrazándola y le hablándole suavemente al oído murmurando que todo iba a estar bien. La señora Rosie nunca había tenido hijos, o esposo. Sólo sabía que había tenido anteriormente a otro hombre trabajando codo a codo con ella, su hermano Franklin. Nunca vio alguna vez a alguien más que no fuera su hermano, eran solo ella y Franklin al principio. 

Hasta que hace dos años, le diagnosticaron al señor Franklin una enfermedad terminal, en la última etapa. No se pudo hacer nada, su hermana Rosie no tuvo el valor de seguir llamando a su tienda el "Emporium Franklin & Rosie" sabiendo que su hermano ya no estaba con ella. Fue doloroso para ella quitarlo y seguir adelante sola, sin ninguna otra familia. 

Rosie era encantadora. Era sabia, gentil y muy observadora. Charlotte difícilmente podía detectar un hilo suelto de algún vestido para sus presentaciones, a diferencia de Rosie que se daba cuenta de inmediato. Le encantaba vestir colores oscuros y casi siempre le gustaba que tanto ella como Angel modelaran sus últimas creaciones. El cariño y el apego que sentía hacia Rosie bien podría compararse como el de una hija a su madre. 

Disfrutaba mucho pasar un rato con ella siempre que no la absorbiera el trabajo. Era reconfortante verla y charlar de cualquier cosa o solo mirar el último trabajo que había realizado con esmero para su próxima línea de ropa. 

—¡Madame Rosie! Nos alegra mucho visitarla — dijo Charlie cuando la mujer la sostuvo de las manos contenta. 

—Y estoy absolutamente feliz de poder ver a mis dos deslumbrantes estrellas aquí en mi local — admitió tocando la mejilla de Charlie para pellizcarla — pero, supongo que no vinieron solo para verme a mi, ¿no es así? — los miró con suspicacia y una sonrisa ladeada. 

—Tan lista como siempre, Rosie querida. Eres la única que puede sacarnos de este embrollo — dijo Angel haciendo un puchero ante ella. 

—Diras tú embrollo, a mi déjame fuera de esto — murmuró Charlie haciendo que Angel compusiera una mueca de indignación total.

—Traidora — escupió Angel chasqueando la lengua.

Rosie lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. 

—¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? 

—Fat Nuggets se comió mis guantes — confesó finalmente Angel cruzando los brazos — los últimos que me proporcionaste para el penúltimo show. 

—¡¿Dejaste que tu cerdo mascota se comiera esos finos guantes que me pasé horas hasta la madrugada cosiendo?! 

Charlotte retrocedió, pero Angel adoptó una pose despreocupante ante la ira evidente de Rosie, sabía que no le pondría una mano encima por mucho que se molestara con él. 

—No te alteres, Rosie cariño — trató inútilmente de tranquilizarla batiendo sus manos hacia ella — afortunadamente traje mi paga de la última noche y tengo dinero suficiente para costearme unos nuevos, para reemplazar los que dañó Nuggsy — restregó Angel sacando un abanico de billetes frente a Rosie. 

Una ceñuda Rosie arrebató los billetes de la mano de Angel y los contó bufando ante la enorme sonrisa satisfecha del chico. 

—Están en la repisa superior de la estantería del fondo — le hizo saber guardando el dinero en su escote — te cobraré de más por ese descuido, Angel querido — sonrió Rosie burlonamente hacia él. 

—No me esperaba menos de ti, es lo justo, supongo — mencionó Angel alzando los hombros resignado. Era su merecido por meterse con su fina costura — regreso en breve, bebé — le dijo a Charlie llegando hacia el fondo de la tienda, donde reposaban varias cajas de cartón para zapatos y otras más pequeñas para guantes de tela, todos estaban clasificados por la misma Rosie. Muchas veces Charlie le mencionó acerca de alguien que la ayudara con la tienda, pero ella nunca sintió la necesidad de contratar a alguien más para que la ayudara en el Emporium en el que ella y su hermano habían trabajado por años. No confiaba en nadie para ello e incansablemente le había informado que podía perfectamente encargarse de la tienda ella sola. 

Al encontrarse solas, Rosie toma de los hombros a Charlie y la dirige hacia un largo mueble que tenía el Emporium para los que tuvieran que esperar a que su acompañante en caso de que alguna cliente se probara una de sus creaciones. 

Se sentaron una frente a la otra y Rosie comenzó a charlar animadamente con la rubia, estando mas que complacida de poder pellizcar esos redondos y adorables cachetes de manzana una vez más. 

—Charlie, cariño. Me alegra tanto tenerte aquí en mi local. Haces que todo pase de gris a colores, cómo un bello cristal que resplandece contra la luz del sol — mencionó tomándola de sus manos de manera maternal. 

—Le agradezco mucho Madame Rosie, estábamos ansiosos por venir al Emporium — dijo con una hermosa sonrisa apretando las manos de la mujer entre las suyas. 

—Permíteme poner eso en duda, querida. Aún no puedo creer que un cerdo se hubiera tenido que comer unos guantes para que finalmente vinieran a visitarme. Me siento tan abandonada — expresó soltando una mano de Charlie y colocándola en su frente. 

—En serio lo lamentamos Rosie — murmuró Charlie apretando su mano. 

—¡Yo no! — gritó Angel desde el fondo. 

Rosie lo miró mal y Charlie negó con la cabeza divertida. 

—Ignóralo, ¡Tú sigue buscando esos guantes, Angie!

Angel hizo un gesto con su mano y volvió a su labor. 

Charlotte rió y luego miró a Rosie. 

—Le prometo que escaparé del Estudio para verla más seguido, últimamente hemos tenido mucho trabajo. 

Angel llegó con ellas sosteniendo una pequeña cajita en su mano y otra en su cadera, mirando dentro de la caja con inseguridad. 

—¿Charlie, crees que estos guantes son parecidos a los que Fat Nuggets se comió? — preguntó acercándole la caja. 

Charlotte los miró por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. 

—No, aquellos tenían encaje negro — indicó — y este es púrpura. 

—¡Agh, maldición! Pero si parece negro. ¿Quién diría que tendría que pasar por esta situación gracias a Nuggsy? Tal vez tenga que ponerle un severo castigo al llegar a casa — murmuró para sí mismo. 

Cuando estuvieron nuevamente solas, Rosie tomó de improviso el rostro de Charlotte para mirarlo con detenimiento, deteniéndose en sus ojos, pudo observar algo extraño... en las pupilas de Charlotte. 

Una vez que dedujo lo que era se llevó ambas manos a la boca para confusión de Charlotte, pero logró contenerse y sólo sonrio de medio lado.

—Y dime querida, ¿Te ha pasado algo interesante estos días? 

—¿De qué habla, Rosie? — inquirió confundida ante la actitud de la mujer. 

—Ya veo, con qué haciendote la desentendida ¿eh? — rió suavemente — No puedes engañar a alguien que vivió toda su infancia en la conocida ciudad del amor — se jactó — yo sé de estas cosas ¿Quién es el afortunado que captó tu atención mi dulce ángel? 

La cara de Charlotte en seguida pasó a colorearse en distintos tipos de rojo. 

—¡N-No, no! — se apresuró a contestar alarmada —Madame Rosie, usted esta confundida, yo no... 

—Sabes que entre más te niegues, más voy a convencerme a mi misma de que mis palabras son ciertas. Tú mirada es totalmente distinta a como la recuerdo — habló presionando su mano bajo la barbilla de la joven —sí señor, pupilas dilatadas, sonrisa amplia, rostro sonrojado. Todas las señales están ahí.

Charlotte no negó ni confirmó nada ante la minuciosa inspección de la mujer, pero sabía que se había delatado tontamente sin querer delante de Rosie, a ella no se le escapaba ninguna. 

Cubrió su rostro sonrojado con sus manos mientras que Rosie la abrazaba riendo felizmente ante su vergüenza. 

—Oh, Charlie. Me alegra tanto que finalmente alguien lograra captar tu atención. El amor es lo más hermoso que el ser humano pueda experimentar— suspiró sosteniendo los hombros de la joven — y siendo tú una joven con belleza y distinción, podrás pescar a cualquier caballero que elijas. Vamos, dime el nombre de ese joven afortunado — insistió. 

—L-La verdad, no sé su nombre — mintió. Se sentía mal, pero sí de algo conocía a Rosie en esos años, sabía que a ella le encantaba involucrarse en la vida de las personas, ya sea para ayudarlos o para desquitarse. Y no podía dejar que ella se viera en la necesidad de meterse con uno de los socios de Valentino solo por ella — pero es un hombre caballeroso. 

—¿Es apuesto? 

Charlotte tomó parte de su cabello y comenzó a juguetear con él nerviosamente. 

—Pues, tiene su encanto — contestó mordiendo un poco su labio inferior recordando lo lindo que se veía con ese traje tan elegante la noche anterior — y mucha clase — volvió a decir esta vez con un pequeño suspiro — también me pareció que era algo misterioso y animado, muy cortés y con un estilo del humor bastante peculiar. Es algo raro en cierta forma porque no se parece a ninguno de los chicos que haya conocido antes, es absolutamente distinto, oh y su voz es tan cautivante, es cómo sí... — paró de hablar para observar a la mujer de cortos cabellos rubios mirarla con evidente diversión. 

Quiso que se la tragara la tierra en ese instante. Estaba tan avergonzada de haber hablado de esa forma. Agradeció al cielo que Angel hubiera aparecido de repente a enseñarles a ambas una caja de guantes con una sonrisa de festejo. 

—¡Finalmente! ¡Los encontré! El par perfecto de guantes que se comió Fat Nuggets. 

—¡Eso es genial, Angel! 

—Ciertamente, me alegro por ti querido — intervino esta vez Rosie con un brillo cobrizo cruzando su mirada. Lo que causo una mala vibra en Charlotte, esa mujer tenía planeado algo, y estaba segura de que iba a utilizar a Angel como parte de él. 

Desde luego, como Angel ya había encontrado lo que buscaba, eso significaba que ambos se irían. Y eso Rosie lo sabía perfectamente. 

—Ya que estas aquí, Angel querido. Supongo que no te molestará ver un par de botas de tacón nuevas que hice hace un par de días atrás — dijo poniendo su mejor cara inocente mirando satisfecha la cara de interés que había puesto el chico. 

—¡¿Botas nuevas?! — la voz de Angel cambio a un chillido muy agudo mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas denotando emoción. 

Rosie asintió colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas por encima de su vestido. 

—Son hasta la rodilla y están hechas de cuerina blanca. Combinan con ese traje rosa de rayas blancas que te gusta usar para momentos especiales, tú ya me entiendes — guiño un ojo hacia él. 

Angel sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta la sección de botas y buscó con desesperación las botas que Rosie había dicho. Tenía unas en su departamento, pero estaban muy usadas y habían perdido su autentico color, causando que se vieran fatales con su atuendo favorito, así que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad por nada en el mundo. 

—Muy bien, estamos solas de nuevo. Así que si tu mayor preocupación era que Angel nos escuchara. Puedes estar tranquila... se va a tardar un buen rato en encontrar esas botas. Puedes hablar de esto sin problema conmigo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. 

—¿Ayudarme exactamente con qué, Rosie — insistió Charlotte bajando la cabeza causando que sus caireles de oro hicieran una cortina de cabello delante de sus ojos — no es algo tan importante viniendo de mi.

—Charlie, todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me interesa — habló Rosie dulcemente —Realmente llamó tu atención ¿No es así, querida? 

—Eso es irrelevante— comentó tristemente Charlotte — soy una prostituta.

—¿Perdoname si no entiendo que tiene que ver eso, Charlie cariño? —pregunto extrañada la mujer tocando el hombro de la joven. 

—¡Tiene mucho que ver!— respondió levantando la mirada con preocupación — ¿Sabe acaso lo que me haría Valentino sí se llega a enterar de que alguien me interesa? Puede que mi vida sea un completo asco, pero no quiero morir en manos de Valentino — confesó inconscientemente. 

—Entonces aceptas que este joven si te interesa — dijo Rosie muy segura observando divertida el rostro sonrojado de Charlotte que intentaba inútilmente negar su deducción.   
La joven rubia hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos sintiendose atrapada ante la mirada ganadora de la señora Rosie.

—Me he delatado de nuevo ¿cierto? — suspiró Charlotte refunfuñando tomando algunos mechones de cabello para ocultarse de la mirada de la mujer.

—De todas formas no eres muy buena mintiendo del todo, querida. — la rubia miró a la mujer y no supo que más decir, pero la mirada de la más joven lo dijo todo y ella no pudo evitar dejar salir su lado maternal — Escucha cariño, no importa que tan denigrante sea tu trabajo, no cambia el concepto de la maravillosa persona que eres, Charlotte. Ni tampoco deberías permitir que ese pensamiento te prohíba encontrar a alguien especial, tienes una vida por delante. 

Los ojos de Charlotte se empañaron. 

—No tengo una vida. Estando las cosas cómo están, mi destino indica que seré la perra de Valentino hasta que muera o hasta que decida suicidarme, lo que pase primero.

—¡Charlotte! ¡No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo! — regañó con horror agitándola de los hombros alarmada — nunca lo digas — siseó.

Charlotte cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y casi de inmediato se arrepintió y se dejó caer los brazos a ambos costados.

—L-Lo lamento yo... es sólo qué... estoy cansada Rosie — confesó con voz temblorosa —A veces creo que todo esto es solo una pesadilla, que pronto despertaré y qué aquellas imágenes y cosas horribles se irán borrando con el pasar del tiempo. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que esto es real y seguirá repitiéndose cada día y no puedo lidiar con eso. He tratado de ser fuerte, pero siempre decaigo y me siento tan sucia — se abrazó así misma clavando sus uñas en sus antebrazos —Ningún hombre sería capaz de amar a una mujer que ha sido usada para saciar el placer de unos cerdos hormonales. No merezco ser amada por alguien, no lo merezco — habló entre gimoteos parpadeando rápidamente a causa de sus lágrimas. 

Las manos de Rosie tomaron a la chica de las mejillas para luego atraerla hacia ella y abrazarla. 

El rostro de Charlotte quedó recargado en el pecho de la mujer de cabellos cortos, quien le acarició el cabello a la joven con cuidado mientras que la chica se estrechaba más contra ella para empezar a sollozar. Las manos de la rubia se aferraron a Rosie con fuerza, tratando de buscar el cariño y consuelo que necesitaba con urgencia, no podía evitar llorar. Había llegado a odiar tanto su vida, lo único que le restaba por hacer era aguantarse todas las humillaciones, ultrajes y abusos. 

Rosie la consoló como pudo, susurrando que se calmara y se desahogara. Murmurándole que ella algún día podría recuperar toda la felicidad que le robaron. 

—Ánimo mi niña — susurró Rosie — tu mejor accesorio es tu hermosa sonrisa, no debes dejar que desaparezca. 

Una corta risa seca salió de los labios de Charlotte mientras limpiaba con su dorso las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus lisas mejillas. 

—Alguien me dijo lo mismo una vez. 

—Entonces debes hacer caso — confirmó Rosie ayudándola a retirar los restos de lágrimas de su angelical rostro. 

—Gracias, Rosie... necesitaba desahogarme, yo... no sabía cómo... 

—Shh... te entiendo, cariño — interrumpió Rosie — no esta mal dejarlo salir de vez en cuando. Te ayuda a ser más fuerte. 

Charlie sonrió y Madame Rosie le ofreció un pañuelo de seda para que se limpiara mientras que un emocionado Angel corría hacia ellas nuevamente enseñándoles las hermosas botas de cuerina blanca que abrazaba con fuerza. 

—¡Estas botas son absolutamente divinas! ¡Tienen que ser mías! — gritó dirigiendo su mirada indignada hacia Rosie — voy a matarte por no decirme que tenías estas obras de arte escondidas en tu taller. 

—Es lo que obtienen por no venir más seguido a visitarme — se defendió encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una sonrisa cómplice a Charlotte. 

Angel hizo puchero simulando estar molesto y luego desvió con la nariz en alto. 

—Pues me las llevaré antes de que alguien más lo haga, mi querida Rosie. Envuélvelas en papel de regalo, por favor — ordenó con un brazo estirado hacia la caja registradora — quiero darme un obsequio a mi mismo. Me lo merezco después de todo. 

—Desde luego — se levantó Rosie del sofá seguida de Charlotte — ¿Prefieres pagar con tarjeta o efectivo? 

—Efectivo. 

—Perfecto — Rosie tomó los billetes de parte de Angel e hizo rápidamente una factura que le entrego al chico junto con una caja mediana envuelta en un elegante papel color blanco — aquí tienes querido, y no dejes que tu cerdo se coma otra de mis prendas o ya no te haré descuentos — advirtió con seriedad entregándole finalmente la caja. 

—Agh, fue solo cosa de una vez, ya olvídalo Rosie. Me aseguraré de que Fat Nuggets jamás toque estas botas —dijo abrazando la caja contra su pecho. 

—Confiaré en tu palabra, Angel. Si me fallas, haré tu vida miserable. 

—Oh, querida, me quieres demasiado cómo para permitir que sufra. Yo sé que no serias capaz de hacerme algo malo — se jacto Angel. 

—No se tienta a la suerte, Angel querido — contratacó Rosie. 

—Nos vemos otro día querida Rosie. Esta vez vendremos más seguido... claro, sí Val nos suelta de las correas un poco — confesó con disgusto y despidiéndose con la mano de la diseñadora — vámonos, Charlie. Quiero beber un café antes de ir a los estudios, ¿Estas de acuerdo? 

—Por supuesto, Angel. Ve adelantándote, me despediré primero de Madame Rosie y te alcanzaré al rato. 

—Ya rugiste, bebé. Te veo en la cafetería.

Sin más, Angel salió de la tienda dejando atrás a Charlie. La razón por la que se había quedado era para preguntare algo a Rosie, y no quería que Angel escuchara. 

—Emm... Madame Rosie... — dijo Charlotte desde la puerta, llamando la atención de la mujer. 

—¿Sí, querida? 

Su lengua se enredo en su boca y de pronto toda la valentía que reunió para hacer esa pregunta se esfumó. 

—Pues yo... quería saber sí... usted, ¿De casualidad vio las noticias de esta mañana? Ya sabe... en el canal 6. 

—Oh, indudablemente lo hice. Una gran tragedia sin duda. Aunque no me sorprende, considerando lo fanfarrón y altanero que era ese sujeto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas querida? 

Los labios de Charlotte se apretaron y decidieron ocupar como campo de visión la puerta que aún estaba entrecerrada frente a ella. 

—Pues, lo venía platicando con Angel en el camino y... se nos hizo algo raro que hubiera sido uno de los dueños de Nightstand la victima de ese atentado. 

—¿Qué me estas queriendo decir con eso Charlotte? — preguntó Rosie entrecerrando los ojos para ver a la joven tragar fuertemente. 

—Es qué... ¿No le parece extraño qué Paul Jhonson muriera justamente unas semanas después de haberse enfrentado a Valentino? Yo... sé que no esta bien juzgar a alguien sin pruebas, pero... usted a estado al servicio de Val desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho más tiempo que Angel. ¿Cree que Val haya...? 

—Querida, ya veo a donde quieres llegar con esto — suspiró Rosie — Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Aunque Valentino sea una persona con emociones fuertes, debo reconocer que es demasiado cobarde como para quitarle la vida a una persona. Está mal que yo lo diga, pero en el tiempo que llevo trabajando para él, jamás he visto que haya matado a una sola persona. No pondría mis manos al fuego, pero sí dudaría un poco de sus acciones. Él no es de ese tipo de sujetos. 

—Lo sé. Angel pensó lo mismo. 

—Charlotte. No quiero sonar paranoica, pero el hecho de que Val no hubiera sido el que mató a ese tipo, no quiere decir que tu debas bajar la guardia. La persona que lo hizo, estará buscando la oportunidad de atacar de nuevo... y esta vez no creo que se fije en un insulso dueño de un bar. 

Se detuvo un momento para respirar profundo y luego mirar a la joven con seriedad. 

—Mantente alerta Charlotte. Y cuídate mucho al momento de salir por las calles. 

—Lo haré. Cuídese mucho Rosie. 

—Igualmente, querida — se despidió mirando como la chica abría la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla encima de la puerta. 

Al salir del Emporium, finalmente respiró con tranquilidad luego de tener el corazón apretado por la preocupación momentos atrás. Su mañana no pudo haber sido más agotadora, primero la llegada de Angel, luego la perturbadora noticia del brutal asesinato de Jhonson, la charla con Madame Rosie y ahora el ensayo en los estudios Porn. 

Iba a ser un día realmente pesado. Y eso que aún no comenzaba del todo. 

... 

Sonrió enormemente mientras tomaba la ropa manchada de carmesí y la arrojaba a las brasas de la chimenea, reaccionando con euforia mientras veía los trozos de tela ser consumidos por las llamas hasta convertirse en cenizas. 

Cuando los trozos de tela se consumieron por completo, un humo color dorado y rojizo se formó sobre el fuego dando vueltas cómo un remolino, causando que el sujeto pronunciara unas cuantas palabras en un idioma extraño haciendo que el humo se esfumara y causara una pequeña y rápida explosión delante de sus ojos. Y dándole a la chimenea la apariencia de antes. 

Una vez terminado el ritual, se levantó y dejó las cuchillas ya limpias encima de la mesa que tenía en su taller. 

Acomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz mientras se preparaba para salir de la caseta donde estaba ubicado su taller. 

Fue una noche en verdad divertida. Luego de dejar a aquella pequeña jovencita de vuelta a su departamento sana y salva, había asistido a la reunión de socios de Valentino, llegando un poco más tarde de lo acordado. El nunca tuvo intención de llegar tarde, simplemente pasó. Y no se arrepentía de nada, la chica en verdad logró sorprenderlo hasta cierto punto, cosa que una persona común y poco interesante no habría logrado hacer ni en un millón de años. Sentía que había por fin hallaba un nuevo entretenimiento luego de años y años de hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Luego de acabar la dichosa reunión, tuvo que hacer un trabajo rápido y especial para Valentino. Deshacerse de ‘alguien’ sin dejar rastro. 

Mató dos pájaros de un tiro esa noche. Cumplió con su trabajo, y obtuvo otra alma para su colección. No le importaba si ese sujeto había sido bueno o malo cuando estaba vivo. Su trabajo era deshacerse de él, y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo. Y cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Cada apuñalada, cada corte, cada grito desgarrador y cada salpicada de sangre caliente que bañó su rostro y sus lentes, fue absolutamente vigorizante. 

Miró de reojo algo oscuro moverse tras de él y sonrió. 

Estaba seguro, que esto a penas comenzaba. Y no podría estar más feliz por eso. Le encantaba sentir esa adrenalina que cruzaba por sus venas al hacer este trabajo.

Jugar al cazador y la presa, nunca era aburrido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 1 ¡Listo!
> 
> Juzguen que tal quedó... y no sean tan crueles, porfis 🙈.
> 
> ¡Me encantó escribir éste cap! Porque cómo podrán notar, se menciona un poco más de cómo es la relación de Charlie con Angel. Y por supuesto, apareció nuestra querida Rosie, quién quiere mucho a Charlotte cómo si fuera una hija.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció su presencia?
> 
> ¿Esperaban que saliera en este capítulo?
> 
> La verdad es que me encanta agregar cada vez más personajes a la trama, espero y se queden... porque vendrán muchas más cosas.
> 
> Sé que estoy tardando mucho con la actualización de los capis, y la razón por la que no he subido los que tengo escrito, es por insegura.
> 
> Casi no he trabajado con personajes que no sean de la serie de Miraculous, por lo que se me hace complicado capturar la escencia de cada personaje de Hazbin Hotel, no quiero arruinarlo :"v
> 
> Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, lo he re-escrito más de 7 veces, y creo que finalmente me gustó cómo quedó. Dejaré que ustedes sean los jueces 😉.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia surgió después de escuchar la canción "Addict" de Angel Dust, se me ocurrió la idea de un cambio de roles en donde tanto Charlie cómo Angel estén trabajando para Valentino, realmente tenía curiosidad y no lo pensé dos veces en trabajar en una historia con este tipo de contenido.
> 
> Espero que a los Charlastors les agrade la trama ^^
> 
> ¡Charlastor for Ever!


End file.
